Going Green
by Daerwyn
Summary: Years after a Masters degree research program in a small town named Forks, Isabella Stark is now the head of the research and design department of Stark Industries, and living with a fair few of messed up folks in the penthouse. When someone comes back from her research that she hoped to never see again, she realizes just how much of a ride she's in for.


There were more people in attendance tonight than she could recall ever coming to one of Tony Stark's big reveals. Though, this wasn't exactly something he could solely claim. Not when she was the one that was in the creation team, too. Great minds did think alike, sure. But siblings always were competitive. And with a competition comes even greater things.

Bella stared out into the crowd, all of whom were clapping until the music settled. Tony always insisted on Led Zeppelin. The loud, obnoxiously outdated music that hardly related to some of the young minds Stark Industries was hoping to attract. As the applause died down, Bella cleared her throat, causing it to sound throughout the stadium-like room. "Thank you."

Bella surveyed them all with a smile before she began. "You're all here for a purpose. Whether it's stealing our patented design, ensuring we sue you for everything you own later," Bella said, sweeping her arm towards one half of the room, "Or to slide into bed with Mr. Stark," she said with a gesture to the other, "or to support the clean energy industry, we appreciate you being here for this monumental announcement." There was applause again and Bella took the moment to nervously dab at her lips, before she gestured to the screen behind her, which dutifully lit up with the show Jarvis had prepared. "This is Stark Tower, the only building in the world, to date, to run purely off of clean, recyclable energy. Energy that perpetuates inside of the…" she paused, a sly smile crossing her features. And the laugh that followed was all scripted for the speech, but at least it was genuine. "I'll keep that a secret for now."

Clearing her throat, Bella continued, pacing across the stage as she talked. "This energy will cancel out all current electricity relying on oil, coal, wind, water, and nuclear fission." She took pleasure in the few faces she could see from where she was standing. "Once distributed worldwide, this product will be able to eliminate costly energy bills, sustain entire villages in Africa so that they can spend their time on the good of their families and communities, to this product possibly even fuel your cars with just a little more development. This energy can make New York City pollutant free, can make the entire country of China smog free, and can reduce the rate of cancer by an estimated seventeen percent."

"Woah," she heard people murmur, clapping. She paused as she waited for the applause once more.

"This energy would otherwise be impossible without the innovation and techniques of inventors all around the world, and innovators that have been inspirations for generations. Stark Industries is proud to be the first in the clean energy line. Now, to introduce our product..." Bella smiled. "My genius, billionaire, playboy, philanthropist of a brother - Anthony Stark."

There where cheers and applause at the introduction and Tony dropped from the rafters, complete in his Iron Man suit. Bella turned, rolling her eyes at the loser, before the suit began to fold itself up into a small suitcase. Tony waved to the group of scientists and innovators before kissing Bella's cheek.

"Be a doll and tell Jarvis to delete the slide with you sleeping on your lab desk, yes?"

He had already pulled away and she felt her jaw drop before she snapped it shut and glared at him, picking up the suitcase and walking off the stage.

"Jarvis?" Bella demanded as soon as her mic was pulled off of her. "Is there a picture of me in the powerpoint asleep on my desk?"

"Yes, Ms. Stark. Shall I show it to you?"

"No!" Bella snapped. Pepper smirked, and she was obviously in on it. Or knew about it. Well, two could play at that game. Bella smiled sweetly as she pressed at the intercom in her ear. "Jarvis, can you do something for me?"

"Anything, Ms. Stark."

Pepper shot her a warning look, but Bella just grinned. "What? He'd be disappointed if I didn't... Jarvis, can you replace the image of me sleeping with one of Tony passed out in his lab."

"I can assume you are looking for an image in which Mr. Stark is not indecently exposed."

"We might as well keep it professional, yes," Bella agreed.

"The image has been replaced, Ms. Stark."

"Thank you, Jarvis," Bella replied sweetly before walking towards Pepper, setting the suitcase down.

"He's going to kill you," Pepper said under her breath as she turned towards where Tony was standing on stage, expertly talking about the arc reactor. It was the biggest product launch since they decided to work on helping earth, instead of destroying it. The arc reactor would change the world for the better - it was it's only intention and it was all it was designed for. Non-toxic, non-radioactive. This would be a clean energy source in its entirety.

"He can't do it during the event," Bella promised. "Think of the bad press we'd get. Though, I suppose I wouldn't be around to deal with it." Bella giggled at the look on Pepper's face. She wasn't amused. Bella simply stared at her brother as he discussed the properties of the arc reactor, demonstrating with the reactor in his chest what it was capable of.

"The arc reactor is what powers the Iron Man suit, and that is an example of how powerful, and how small this reactor can be." Bella rolled her eyes.

"Could his ego get any bigger?"

"You do help with that," Pepper reminded her. "Wasn't it last week you told him he was the best person at making waffles-"

"He did make that waffle machine that puts air into the waffle," Bella pointed out. "So, yes-"

"The arc reactor can change the world!" Tony insisted, and she loved to see her brother excited.

"At least he hasn't done anything to embarrass himself or anyone else... maybe he'll smoothly go over the slide," Pepper said hopefully. Bella snorted. It was a long shot.

"Not that Senator Stern would know anything about that," Tony added and Bella groaned as she saw the Senator near the front of the stage glaring at Tony. Pepper just shook her head.

"You know, I really should learn not to speak so soon."

It wasn't even twenty minutes later that the speech was finished, and the after-launch party began. The back room was full of the world's biggest and brightest, and the bar was swamped with requests. As a waiter walked around with a tray of champagne, Bella quickly grabbed two before she linked arms with Tony, reaching over him to hand him the fluke. "Wonderful job, brother."

The pleasant smile she gave to the random person he was talking to that Bella really didn't care to know too much about, was an indication that she was stealing her brother away. They looked familiar at least, so she had probably seen them at some other function.

"If you'll excuse me, we need to arm wrestle over who's going to be taking the limo home," Tony said jovially before he steered Bella away. He maintained the light, airy disposition of a playboy that didn't give a care to the world. "So… let me guess," Tony began. "Payback?"

"Of course," Bella said lightly. "I had to diffuse the tension after the Senator Stern joke. Honestly, Tony?" The cover was easy. She had the whole speech to prepare for it. "You can't leave the guy alone. He's been out for a good reason to get you for a while now." She spotted Rhodey and was almost glad to be brought towards someone she knew, but Tony suddenly changed direction.

"I saw the opportunity and I ran with it. Oh, look!" She didn't look, instead sipping from the champaign in her glass. "Our new benefactors. They've put a lot of money into this project."

She sighed in disappointment, giving a last glance to Rhodey, shifting in the dress she was wearing. Much too tight, and she hated the dark blue. She tried to avoid blue. Side-stepping an elderly couple that had a few too many drinks, she looked to where Tony was taking her. Her heart stopped as she saw the handsome, blonde man standing beside his wife, talking to Dr. Foster. Jane glanced towards Tony and quickly excused herself. He always embarrassed her in public, so Bella really didn't blame her. She would rather be running away, too.

Bella quickly schooled the shocked expression on her face to a content one and she smiled brightly to the blonde doctor, and his family. The same family that had dropped her dry in the middle of the Master's research experiment. They never aged, so it was almost easy to recognize them. Carlisle was in a pristine suit, and his wife, Esme, was dressed in an equally as enchanting dress that reached her knees. The children were all sitting, talking amongst themselves.

"Dr. Platt and family," Tony greeted and Carlisle glanced towards them. Dr. Platt? She supposed you could only use Cullen for so long. "I'm so glad you could make it in from Buffalo. My assistant tells me that weather was looking quite rough for the drive down."

"Mr. Stark," Carlisle returned warmly. "Please, call me Carlisle. Yes, the weather was a bit rough, but we left early enough to miss the brunt of it on the drive." He glanced towards Bella a second, who was trying her best to remain curious, and to hide any recognition from her. "Allow me to introduce you to my family. This is my wife, Esme, and our children, Rosalie, Jasper and Edward. This is Rosalie's husband, Emmett, and Jasper's wife Alice."

"Mrs. Platt, you look simply ravishing," Tony said to Esme, his smile charming. Good God, was he trying to get into the woman's pants? Bella stepped on his foot, making sure her heel ground into the leather, and Tony coughed, jerking her away. "I mean, wonderful. Your whole family is stunning, Dr. Platt. You really have to tell me your secret. Fountain of Youth? Genie in a bottle?"

Carlisle's eyes flickered to Bella for a second, and she seemed to see a bit of panic there, before he just laughed. "I wish it were that easy. Please, Carlisle."

"Carlisle," Tony amended. He slipped his arm away from Bella and she felt almost free-falling without the support. No, not in front of the family. She needed to get away. "This is my sister, Isabella Stark." Tony's arm landed on her waist and she was comforted by the gesture. God, she couldn't face this family. Not after she was foolish the first time. "Genius, billionaire, philanthropist, and a bit of a player, if I do admit-"

"Tony," Bella scolded. She glanced towards the Cullens, ignoring Tony's smug smirk. "Forgive my brother. It's finally nice to meet you." Offering her hand to Carlisle, she saw him hesitate slightly before taking it, and the familiar cool flesh greeted her. "Tony's been raving about your contribution to the arc reactor project. We truly appreciate all of your help."

"Bella here designed the atomical depreciation of the reactor, helping us shrink its size. It used to be the size of an SUV," Tony stated proudly. "Would have made our father proud."

Bella pulled her hand away as Carlisle seemed to linger for a bit longer than was necessary. "Howard was a level of genius none of us could ever hope to replicate," Bella shrugged. Carlisle, however, seemed surprised by the statement about Bella and she noticed that all of the children had stood behind them. Yes, they all looked the same.

They knew nothing about her. And she loved the fact. Even Alice looked shock. Perhaps she never saw this?

"Beelzebub, why don't you go get Pepper before Rhodey convinces her that dating me is a bad idea?" Tony said suddenly. Bella glanced at him, hating when he called her that. "I've got to talk stocks with Carlisle here."

"Oh, man stuff. Things no mere woman could ever comprehend," Bella said sarcastically. She drank the rest of her campaign. "I'll be back." She glanced to Carlisle. "He'll probably offend your family in three minutes. You'll have to forgive his manners. He was never one to listen to our parents."

"I think I can at least keep the remarks corralled for a good five minutes," Tony stated with a smirk. "Hurry up to Pep."

Bella just rolled her eyes before walking away as asked. Rhodey and Pepper were at the bar and she linked arms with Pepper as she walked up to them. "Please stop trying to steal Tony's girlfriend," Bella teased to Rhodey. Rhodey looked confused. "I think Tony's getting a little jealous if he asks me to come over to break you two up."

"Jealous?" Pepper asked in surprise. "Please, if anything, I should be worrying about him next to the bombshell over there."

"Just benefactors," Bella stated almost too quickly. "Talking stocks. But we can break them up if we head over there-"

"Yes, I'd like to see just what stocks Tony could possibly be mentioning. As CEO, it is something I should be present for, as Tony and alcohol usual mean a loss in shareholders, not a gain-"

It was a good point. "Sorry, Rhodey!" Bella called, more like being dragged by the Pepper that was stalking forward confidently. The woman was terrifying when she was determined and felt threatened. But gaining her footing, Bella was able to match the strides, only having to stop and drag Pepper into a conversation with her when someone would say her name as she passed.

When they finally got to the Cullen family, Bella noticed that they weren't exactly happy looking. More … ill at ease.

"Put your rulers away," Bella teased as she and Pepper stood on either side of Tony. "You're in public, Tony. You should know better." Carlisle look startled, but Tony just laughed.

"No need for rulers. I'm confident in my abilities-"

Pepper smacked his arm. "Tony!"

"Oh, please, Pepper. It's nothing." But Bella just groaned. "Besides, I've said far worse. There are a thousand people that witnessed Stern turn into a sputtering mess, and I made sure that the cameras got a close up of him." Bella groaned.

"Has Tony ever mentioned the time in Botswana he accidentally called a tribal chief a cow and was then given a flask of goat urine, which he drank?" Bella's words were so sudden she didn't know where they came from. But they broke the tension, because Carlisle laughed. And Tony was shooting her a look. "Lovely meeting you. I'll leave him to Pepper now. Bye."

She quickly darted through the crowd, searching for a possible exit. And then she spotted Bruce. Bella had practically begged him to come tonight. She wasn't good at social events. She wasn't good at public affairs. Making it this far was a miracle. One sure to go south if Tony got a hold of her. As soon as she pushed her way through the crowd around the bar, the greedy crowd, she touched the quiet man's arm, jostling the green cocktail he had ordered. Really? Green?

"Bruce, save me, please," Bella pleaded as Tony stalked towards them, angry, but in a playful way. "Please, he'll embarrass me in front of all of these nice people."

Bruce Banner merely sighed and set down the green drink on the bar before nodding. "Which way?" He always knew how to intervene in the sibling rivalry - and it usually mean to get Bella out of public so Tony could humiliate her in private with the guys.

"The front. More places to get him lost in," she grinned, taking Bruce's hand and tugging him as Tony tripped and lost his footing over someone's bag. She took the opportunity and nearly ran.


End file.
